Hidden Man
by Girl-InuYasha
Summary: What if Buyo never went into the well house and Kagome was never pulled into the Feudal Era? Would InuYasha still be on the tree? If so, what would Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, do about it? Her heart is still with the hanyou...
1. Prolouge

GI~ My friend, TheOneAndOnlyPeach, gave me this idea and told me to write it. We had both been thinking about the idea, so maybe you will, too! :D  
  
We were thinking about it most during Return to the Place Where We First Met. xP  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Man  
  
Prolouge  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha burst through the roof of the shrine, clenching the Jewel tightly, "Hah! The Shikon Jewel is mine!"  
  
He jumped away, dodging the arrows easily. He cleared the stairs when a voice came from behind him.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"Kikyo...?" He kept on running as the Priestess pulled back on the string of her bow.  
  
"Die, InuYasha!" She fired the arrow. It struck InuYasha straight in the heart.  
  
InuYasha was pinned back against the tree. The jewel flew from his hand. He tried to grasp it, but it fell from his reach. "Bitch! How could you do that!?" He could feel his consciousness draining form him, "K- Kikyo...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ Yes yes, short, but what else could there be? :P 


	2. Chapter 1: Kagome

GI~ Nothing to say, all in first chappie, cause same night and all..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Man  
  
Chapter 1: God Tree  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome yawned, rolling out of bed. Good thing she was a morning person, because little did she know this was going to be one strange morning.  
  
"Kagome, time for breakfast!" Kagome's mother called up to her.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming!" Kagome pulled her shirt on and ran down the stairs, sitting down at the table to a plate of pancakes. She began eating as her brother came down, her Grandfather entering through the front door.  
  
"What's for breakfast, mom?" Souta asked, sitting down as his mother set a plate in front of him.  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
Souta and her Grandfather began shoving pancakes into their mouths when her Grandfather spoke through a mouth full of food.  
  
"Did I even tell you about the legend of the God Tree?"  
  
"Yes, Gramps, a thousand times!" Kagome said, annoyed.  
  
"How about you, Souta?"  
  
Well, since it was Souta's favorite legend, and because he liked bugging Kagome, he answered, "I don't quite remember it..."  
  
"Well, back about 500 years ago there was a great battle that took place here. A demon tried to take the sacred Shikon Jewel, a Jewel that could give great strength to demons.  
  
"He had gotten it in his grasp and was running away from it when the Priestess who protected the village stopped him with a single arrow. She shot him in the heart, piercing him to the very God Tree you see today. She had died, though, from her wounds. Her body was burned, along with the Shikon Jewel, and no one has ever found it.  
  
"It is believed that she took the Jewel to the Other World with her own soul."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Gramps, that's just a Legend. There's no proof behind it!"  
  
"I'd like you to prove that!" Souta said, standing up, "Because I believe it!"  
  
"Gladly! I'll peel all those vines off the tree and prove it!" Kagome stomped out of the house, steaming.  
  
"Kagome! You didn't finish your breakfast!!!" Her mother called out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ Boring, yes, I know... 


	3. Chapter 2: Uncovered

GI~ I'm watching the SouthPark movie... Hmm.... HAHAHA!  
  
"It's Easy, M'kay!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hidden Man  
  
Chapter 2: Uncovered  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stomped down the stairs, "I better not be late for school because of this.... I've never missed a day even!"  
  
The streets were crowded with other kids walking to school. Kagome was supposed to be on her way as well...  
  
She soon arrived at the God Tree. Vines crawled up the whole trunk, but there was a bump in them as large as a person.  
  
A man was in front of it. He had two scars on each cheek and long nails. He was looking up at the bump in the vines. His narrow eyes were a deep golden color, but before Kagome could greet him, he strode away quickly.  
  
Kagome stepped over the short fence surrounded the tree and grabbed the vines tightly, "This argument has got to end..," she mumbled, tugging at the vines.  
  
He hand pulled away, vines peeling back down to the ground, revealing silvery locks of hair and a red shoulder.  
  
"What....?" Kagome whispered, pulling more of the vines away. She eventually uncovered the entire body. A boy with golden hair, cat ears, wearing all red was pinned to the tree with a snapped off arrow through his heart, "Could this be... the boy form the legend...?"  
  
Kagome felt a strange ache in her heart, but she ignored it. She looked up at the boy with sadness. She felt pity for him. She then remembered that he had tried to steal something that could give him ultimate power. A deep hate grew into her heart, "Stupid demon... You could have destroyed everything..." She turned and walked away from him. She was already going to be late...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
GI~ "Blame Canada, blame Canada!" lol, I like this chappie! :O 


	4. Chapter 3: Police

GI sings Time to update update update! Hmm... I'll be gone tomorrow.. .soi must give you all something to read! :domo:  
  
Hidden Man  
  
Chapter 3: Police  
  
Kagome arrived at school with no time to spare. She quickly found her friends in her class room and greeted them happily, "Hey!"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Kagome! Hey!" Kiki greeted her, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Hey, where's Yumi? Is she sick?" She looked around the room, noticing the absence of her close friend.  
  
Before her friends could answer, Yume burst into the room, breathing heavily. She hurried over to Kagome and the others, "Guys! You'll never guess what I just saw!" she whispered, glancing around.  
  
Kagome leaned in along with Kiki and Sakura, "What did you see?" they asked together.  
  
Glancing around again, she leaned closer, "You know the God Tree? Well... someone peeled the vines back. There was some hair and clothing showing through! I wonder if it's the boy from the legend!"  
  
Kagome nearly fell out of her chair. 'She saw it, too? I wasn't just imagining things...? This is way too weird...'  
  
"What is it Kagome, did you see it, too?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome got suddenly nervous, "No! Of course not! That's nonsense anyway..."  
  
"Nonsense, huh?" Kiki asked defiantly, "Well then, explain to me why the police were rushing to the scene!"  
  
Kagome jumped up, "The police!?" She grew suddenly worried. Had she broken the law...?  
  
The teacher had just walked in. She hurried up to him, "sir, I really don't feel well... May I go to the nurse...?"  
  
"Well, yes... go right ahead then, Miss Higurashi..."  
  
Kagome hurried from the room and out the front of the building. Lucky for her, the door hadn't locked yet. Without a second thought, she rushed to the God Tree to see it blocked off by police barriers and officers. She approached one, trying to calm down, "Officer, what is going on here...?"  
  
The police man looked at Kagome sternly, "Shouldn't you be in school...?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling very well, so the nurse sent me home... this is directly on my way home..." Kagome quickly lied, trying to think up the best possible excuse.  
  
"Well, apparently someone came through and peeled the vines form the tree, revealing the shoulder of a boy. No one knows for sure who did it, but we're taking DNA samples and doing everything we can to find the person who did this. As for the person on the tree, he is unidentifiable and does not look... well, human."  
  
Kagome was sweating now. She was in deep trouble now! 'What am I going to do!? They'll know it was me... What is going to happen? Will I be arrested?' Kagome shifted uncomfortably, "Um... Sir, would you happen to know what will happen to the one who peeled the vines back?"  
  
The officer shrugged, "there's no laws against it, but I really cannot tell you that. No one is sure. This is an odd situation."  
  
Kagome turned pale a the tought of what could happen to her.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss? Maybe you should get home... You don't look very well..."  
  
Kagome nodded weakly, "Yes... Thank you..." The officer led her through the scene and Kagome hurried off home, feeling slightly queezy.  
  
GI Why do these chapters seem so short!? TT 


End file.
